The Mission of The Doctor
by vuzznut
Summary: this a crossover with torchwood, stargate sg1 and Doctor who, what happen if great britian found out about stargate program and sent torchwood three to investgate and some how doctor arrives in the stargate commend.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mission of Doctor Who**

**Doctor Who. Torchwood and Stargate Crossover **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Doctor Who, Torchwood and Stargate they belond to their creators and I only own the stories line for this story.

**Main characters:**

Stargate SG1- Sam Carter, Teal'c, Vala, Daniel Jackson and Cameron Mitchell.

Torchwood - Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Tosh and Ianto Jones.

Doctor Who - The Doctor (10th)

**Summary:** Great Britain Government has found out that the Americans as has been hiding this so called Stargate Commend that travel through space. They send in their own speacilist to help this group and to find more about this so called Stargate Commend, this is where Torchwood Three of Cardiff comes in, with there eccentric Captain Jack Harkness as their team leader. The both sides are trying to figure each other out while trying to beat the Ori with their new partner that has joined them. When a famous traveller comes crashing in to investigate the disturbance in time and space, it is every one favourite alien the doctor.

**Timeline:** Stargate season 10, Torchwood after season one, and Doctor Who after season three.

**Chapter One**

With in Stargate Commend on Earth in the year 2007, SG1 was in the conference room wait for their General for some unknown reason. They were all discussing the about the Ori and their unknown partner that has join the battle.

"Who the heck is this new player in this game?" Cameron demanded

"I have been searching information though our different data base and I have found nothing." Sam Carter said

"Also I have been asking around the Jaffa council about information of this new enemy. It seen they also have no idea who this new partner." Teal'c stated with serious look on his face. Just then the General has walk in the conference room.

"Good morning all." General greeted as he came into the room.

"Good morning, sir." They all greeted

"Now you all are wondering why you have been called in earlier for a meeting then usual." General started

"Yes sir." Cameron wondering

"It seems that Great Brittain has learnt about our Stargate program and they want to have a team to join ours. This has been approved by the board and our government." The General said

"So they we will have a team from this so called country that so orders to be included and like these Russians." Vala said

"Yes, these people are Captain Jack Harkness their leader and theirs not much known about him other that he good at his job, Owen Harper then medical doctor, Tosh a genius on anything computer and knowledge, Gwen Cooper an ex-cop and Ianto Jones their assistant they call him tea boy or would say like a butler." General said

"What do you mean theirs nothing known about this Captain Jack Harkness?" Sam asked

"You see we can find everything about their history on this group of people except for this Captain Jack Harkness. When we search his name, the thing is only Captain Jack Harkness comes up was that theirs was man who fought in World War II goes by that name and he was American that would be impossible to be him as he would be dead." The General said

"OH." All said confused

"That what I thought, well these people come from an organisation called Torchwood." General said

"What is Torchwood?" Daniel asked

"Torchwood is similar to the Stargate command except they don't travel they built defences against alien threats. Over the years they have nearly be invaded by multi aliens in their space ships." The general said

"We are only learning of this now?" Sam asked amazed about this new information.

"Yes." The general simple agreed

"What do you mean they were nearly invaded?" Cameron asked

"It was these so called Cyperman and Daleks about a year group and it nearly take control of all of earth you where off world at the time. Only reason there where no Daleks and Cyperman in here because he had barrier to keep out unwanted intruders." General said

"Oh."

"Anyway this company was started back in 1871 by Queen Victoria when she was attack by aliens." General said

"The British government knew about aliens for over a hundred years." Daniel said amazed about all this so far.

"Yes, apparently theirs been an alien that keeps visiting England history but has been written through history saving earth multi of times it is rumour he goes by the Doctor and he from a race called the Time Lords." General inform everyone.

"Time Lords are a myth and a legend." Teal'c said

"You have heard about this race of Time Lords?" Sam asked

"Oh those stories, about the ultimate race." Vala said rather happily.

"Yes, stories that have been pass down through the galaxy of wonder, amazement and great sadness.. It was said that a Time Lord has ability to controlled time and space that they always keep an eye on timeline in our universe that no one is aloud to mess with the past and future. They travel in a sentinel being called the Tardis and no one is sure what Tardis means other then The Time Lords and people they trust." Teal'c said

"Meaning they where grown not built?" Sam asked

"Yes indeed. It was rumour that they are strongest and oldest race to ever to exist in our known universe. Until there was a great Time war against their greatest enemy the Daleks. One Time Lord knew what to do to defeat the Daleks but at a price to defeat then he had destroyed his planet and his people. It says he is now the last of the time lords going by different names for example the lonely god, destroyer of planets and other different names. They say he is curse to live until ever of time." Teal'c said rather seriously

"So this legend states this so called Doctor be last surviving of his race and he has made alias with British Government." Sam stated

"I think so." Teal'c said

"No, British Government is not alias with this doctor, Queen Victoria banned him to ever to return to her country and she proclaims him enemy to her country and it is Torchwood number one enemy." General said

"Oh" they all said with a silence in now in the conference room, letting all information to sick in.

"It also states that he travels with a companion and it usually a female and he never looks the same." General started.

"So anyway when will this team arrived?' Cameron asked

"They will be here in three minutes." General said, just then a young solider came through the door to straight to the General.

"Sir." The solider said in greeting to the General.

"Yes?" General asked

"The Torchwood team has arrived, sir." The solider said

"Thank you, would you bring them in." The general ordered.

"Of course sir." The solider said, with that he left to bring in the team from torchwood.

"They here already?' Daniel said surprised

"So it seems." Teal'c simply answered, as they waited for the soldiers to bring in the members from this so called Torchwood. As they came in they were all wearing normal clothes except one he looks like he wearing an outfit from World War II.

"Welcome to Stargate command, I would you to introduce to SG 1, This Cameron Mitchell, Sam Cater, Daniel Jackson, Vala and Teal'c." The general greeted.

"It's a pleasure is ours, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and like introduce my team, Asian one is Tosh, other female is Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones is one in the business suit and lastly is Owen Harper." Captain Jack introduces his team to SG1 and the General with off handily manner.

"Well I better inform you of my condition then." Jack said rather seriously

"What is that exactly?" Cameron asked

"Do you want the full details or simply version?" Jack asked

"Simple version." Vala simply answered quickly before anyone else could.

"Righto, did I just said Righto?" jack asked out loud wondering to his teammates.

"Yes you did jack." Owen answered dryly

"I hope I don't use that word again, anyway where was I, oh that's right I was going to tell you simple version then, simply I can't died literarily." Jack said

"What do you mean you can't die, and that's not possible!!" Sam said shock and amazed about such thing even existing.

"Well I have been shot in the head couple of times, electricity twice, a spear into my heart and well haven't tried to decapitate yet don't think would tried that." Jack said wish fully.

"Who did this happen?" Daniel asked

"It's not possible." Sam said

"I have no idea when it happens and I just need a help for the right kind of doctor that is not from this planet and he is very hard to track down. Plus it not probable, it means I have to shoe you then." Jack said rather happily picking up letter opener it is very sharp and he slams it into his chest where his heart is. Well Sg 1 looked shocked well his team mate looked uninterested with that Jack quickly dies

"Oh my god he dead." Sam said as she reach his side quickly check is pulse at his neck and chest to feel an heart beat.

"Jack get the fuck up now." Owen said impatiently to jack as he kick him in the side

"Aw dawn I was that close getting a kiss from lovely Sam Carter." Jack said he slowing got up from his position on the floor. Leaving Sam Carter shocked after checking his pulse that said that he was in fact was quiet indeed dead.

"Oh my god!!" Vala said rather shocked "And that is so damn cool." She said an after a thought.

"So who is this doctor?" Daniel asked

"Well he is an alien never stays in one stop for long and place." Jack simply answered

"Do you what planet he from?" The general asked

"Yes, but his planet doesn't exist anymore." Jack said rather sadly

"Oh!" everyone thought sadly for this soo called doctor and the Stargate people hasn't figure out it same doctor that they were talking about earlier before the torchwood team came in about the company's past.

"Anyway we have to discuss you policy and procedures. " Jack discussed and changing the topic.

"Firstly do you know how to handle in weapons?" The General asked

"Of course we have very own guns to use?" Jack simple answered "We have also have training in psychic block."

"What do you mean psychic block?' Cameron asked confused

"There are a lot of alien technologies that use of psychic levels on the minds, so all torchwood staff has been train of realising psychic blocks." Jack simple answered

"Interesting." Daniel said quietly

"Oh, I have seen that technologies most it is psychic paper to help people get in where they don't have access." Vala said

"Well hello so which planet are you from?" Jack flirted with Vala.

"If you tell me yours and I'll tell you mind." Vala shot back

"Well I'm from earth." Jack half lied to Vala and she picked it up straight away.

"You are lying?" Vala shot back

"You wouldn't believe me if told you." Jack answered

"You not from earth?" Gwen shouted out surprised

"I am from earth I was just joking around; you guys have no sense of humour." Jack said with roll of his eyes. "So where about where are we staying?"

"You will be staying on base and SG1 will show you all to your rooms." The General said

"Of course sir." Cameron said

"Firstly, I need to talk with Captain Harkness in private first." General asked

"Of course." Jack answered, following the general into his office, leaving rest back in the conference room.

"Oh, Gwen right that down that jack is possible he is not from earth." Owen ordered

"You have notes of you captain and team leader?" Cameron asked surprised

"Well's theres not much none about about him even we been working under him for about year or more." Gwen said

"So what do you have on him so far?" Vala asked very interested in about this whole find the clues of Captain Jack Harkness.

"So far we have on him that he can't die, he is an ex- con man and he stole the last name Harkness." Owen said

"He was an con man?" Daniel asked surprised

"Yes, that was some time in World War II, 1941 and stole a name from one American army guy called Captain Jack Harkness. So basically we have no idea of his real name." Owen said

"He's you leader?" Sam asked surprised

"Yup, another thing he likes flirts with everyone possible including male or female." Gwen added.

"Oh I like him." Vala said cheerful

"I think we should keep you too apart." Daniel said

"What jealous?" Vala said cheekily

"No!!" Daniel replied

"Yeah right." Vala said with a roll of her eye.

"I'm not." Daniel said rather defensively with rest look with mildly interested.

"Now children can't leave you alone for one minute, already into a fight." Jack said rather cheekily as he came back into the room with a big smile on his face and stand next to Ianto.

"Sorry" Daniel muttered out

"Okay then you can show them to your rooms now." The General order them all, with that they show them to their rooms.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In the conference room SG 1, are with the Torchwood 3 while waiting for there orders for General Landry about their mission off world. The torchwood team where excited about going off world and where asking SG 1 all these different questions.

"So Cameron, what is like going off world?" Gwen asked

"Why it is different and the people you meet are awesome and their technologies but some times you run into our enemies." Cameron answered

"What do you mean your enemies?" Jack asked, in treaded about this news of these so called enemies.

"Over the years, we have made many different enemies with like of the Qoaulds, the lucient alliance and the Ori and now apparently the Ori have a partner so called the Master." Cameron answered. Jack was shocked about the mention of this so called Master who has join force with this Ori.

_It can't be same one I'm thinking off who tortured me for a whole year that wasn't_ Jack thought to his self.

"What do you have on this so called Master?" Jack inquired

"Nothing much other then that he has join the Ori and that they respected him because of his race that we no idea what he is or who. We have never seen him yet." Cameron stated

"Jack, have you heard of him?" Tosh asked

"No, of course not." Jack quickly answered

"Okay." Tosh said but not really believing him at all but letting it go to think about it later on.

"Good morning, everyone." General Landry said as he came into the room.

"Morning Sir." Everyone greeted

"Your mission off world today is to a new planet that we have recently discovery on our date base. Torchwood three will be companying you SG 1 on this mission." General Landry said

"Yes sir." SG 1 agreed

"Sir, are we allowed to take own version of weapons?" Jack asked

"Yes of course." General Landry answered

"When will be leaving?" Cameron asked

"In a half an hour time from now." General Landry

"We shall go and get ready for the mission then." Cameron answered

"Are we trying to make an alliance with then and worn then about the Ori?" Sam asked

"Yes." General Landry said

"This is so cool; this will be our first trip off world." Gwen said rather cheerfully.

"Yes, but I hope it's not one of the planets I have been too." Jack said off handed like it was everyday knowledge.

"You've been off world?" Sam asked surprised about this knowledge

"Yes, well I used to own my very own space ship that was able go though time." Jack answered off handed.

"What happen to it?" Sam asked as she was much intrigued into this mystery space ship he has mention.

"Well I kind of blew it up during World War II with a German bomb and I was saved by a close friend of my. Jack answered.

"Why did you blow it up with a German Bomb?" Daniel asked

"Well, because it seemed like a good idea at the time." Jack answered happily, while every one looked at him if he was crazy and lost his mind. "What do I have something on my Face?" Jack went to wipe of the imaginer thing off his face with his hand. "So is that all? Good I shall get ready then." With that he left the briefing room and headed to his room to gather his weapons.

"Well seen we learned something new about our captain." Gwen said

"Yeah, he thought it was brilliant idea to blow up his space ship in 1940's or something." Owen said sarcastically

"Well thought it was funny." Vala said rather cheerfully, as she bounded to Daniel side with extra excitement.

"Well then should you'll be off to get ready." General Landry said

"Right, Sir." They all said, disappearing down the hall to their respectful room to get ready for the mission. An half an hour later in the gate room both teams where waiting for the Stargate to activate.

"So what are we waiting for?" Owen asked

"We are waiting for it to dial the coordinates to be dial trough." Sam said

"Like connecting to the internet." Tosh said

"Something liked that." Sam answered.

"You know Ianto you look hot in that uniform I bet you look better out of that too then again you look hot in anything." Jack flirted

"Sir, that's sexual harassment in the work place." Ianto said

"You even make saying Sir seems so hot and just getting horny." Jack said happily.

"Is he normal like this?" Daniel asked

"What? Oh you mean when Jack flirts with Ianto and says all these weird and flirting things to him. Well yes he is always like this." Tosh said

"And he gets away with this?" Daniel asked

"Well yes, he knows things we all don't about aliens." Tosh said, "Plus he has implied that he has been interment with different aliens."

"Really?" Daniel said surprised

"He is one of the biggest flirts you ever meet." Tosh stated

"Saffron 7 lock in" it said over the microphone into the gate room. As the Stargate activate there was big blue water looking thing came out of the Stargate.

"Wow!!" Torchwood crew said amazed even Jack was surprise about it. As jack recalls from the future there is no more Stargate they were all destroy in the near future.

"Okay group lets go and Torchwood just follow us through the gate. It will not hurt you." Cameron said in reassurance in his voice tone. As they all headed up the ramp to walk though the Stargate, with SG 1 through first follow by the Torchwood 3.

"This is so going to be so much fun." Jack said happily as he bounced though the Stargate with out any fear of something new and strange. "Hurry up guys we don't have all day."

"On no jack we just decided to take our time for the fun of it." Owen said sarcastically out loud as he followed jack though the Stargate and then by the rest of the group. At the other end of the Stargate portal they had landed in a place similar to the place they just had left on earth. Except they were surrounded by all these green looking people that has three eyes that were holding guns at them.

"We have come in peace!" Jack said jokingly as he put his hand behind his head with this large grin on his face.

"Put your weapons down now!" One of the green men ordered them, with that the group slowly put their weapons on the floor in sign of peace. When they had placed there weapons on the floor, the green man went to put hand cuffs to take then to prison cells to be interrogated by them, by putting them all in different cells. They decided to interrogate Jack firstly before any of the others, he seem like the leader of the group.

"What is your name?" One of the green men demanded

"I'll tell you mind if you me yours." Jack flirted with the green men.

"My name is Dallas, now tell me yours?" Dallas snarled at him.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and we are just explored the universe to see different planets and culture." Jack said

"Why have you decided to come to my planet?" Dallas asked

"We decided to pick a coordinates out of an hat and I happen to be the one to pick it out of the hat." Jack simple answered, as it wasn't such a big deal and liked it happens everyday.

"You are lying, to me." Dallas said

"How would you known, you don't even known which planet I am from." Jack answered

"Well because, no normal citizens on any planet would be that stupid to do that." Dallas shot back.

"Every planet has different customers and mostly never the same as other planets." Jack said simply

"I known that but this just sound weird. Now tell me the real reason." Dallas once again ordered Jack to tell him.

"Well fine, we tried to wormed different planet about these so called groups called the Ori. As this group takes over nearly every planet and we are also trying to make an alliance with as many planets to face against the Ori." Jack answered truthfully for the first time been in that room.

"If I say we believe you, what do you have to offer to us?" Dallas asked.

"Well, we could offer technologies information." Jack said

"What type of technologies?" he asked

"That you have asked head of our department on our planet. I think we could make a good alliance." Jack said

"I have to speak to my superiors about this." Dallas said before he walked out of the room to towards his superiors. The time that jack spent in the room, he was slowly getting bored as he had nothing else to do other then that he has to sit in his chair and wait for the word back from Dallas. After two hours later Dallas finally came back with some news.

"Captain, please follow me." Dallas said

"Of course." Jack agreed got up to start to follow Dallas where ever he is taking him. They were walking down this winding corridor for least 5 minutes until they had reach this room that kind looked familiar to Stargate commend back on earth except it was all step up total opposite to earth. In that room rest of his team is there with SG1 all sitting in chairs.

"Hey ya every one is wonderful to see you all again after such a long time." Jack said happily as he bounded into the room.

"Jack, are you all right?" Gwen asked

"Of course I'm." Jack answered

"Oh, that's good." Gwen said, not sure to believe him.

"Now back to the subject at hand." Dallas said "You wanted to make an alliance with us."

"Yes of course, you see we are peaceful explorers from earth." Sam said

"Oh we have heard of you from this planet called earth plus we are alliance with the Ori already. We are letting all go back to your planet and we shall give you one warming don't ever came back to our planet." Dallas snarled out to them.

"Of course." Jack answered quickly

"The Ori are fooling you into believing they are gods." Daniel said urgently.

"That's were you are wrong." Dallas said

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked

"The Ori and the Master as shown as true belief and power and nothing you can do to stop them. Now you all be leaving our planet now." Dallas said

"Find." Cameron agreed

"Now follow us we show you to the Stargate and will give your weapons back when get to the Stargate." Dallas said

"Thank you." Jack said thanking him for giving there weapons back. They slowly made their way to gate room; the team from earth think what such a disappointment that they had join the Ori and this so called master. They told their coordinates to another planet that wasn't earth.

"While that was a waste of time." Cameron stated

"You know, they do put a tale of little green Martian except they are human size with an extra eye." Jack stated out loud with a big grin on his face.

"Sir, they could have had us kill." Ianto said

"But they didn't." Jack said, as he placed his arm around Ianto shoulders for comfort.

"Now let's head home and tell General Landry about all this." Cameron said, while Daniel went to dial the gate to head back to earth. They all went though the Stargate to arrive back on earth. Back on earth in the controls room the Stargate was activated and fired up.

"It's SG1 sir." One of the guys called out to the General Landry.

"Let them in." Landry ordered, with his permission to let them through, the group came through the Stargate.

"Honey we're home." Captain Jack Harkness said as he came back through the Stargate.

"Guys, welcome back home and how did it go?" General Landry asked

"They have already joined the Ori and this so called Master." Cameron stated

"Oh." Landry said, had really nothing else to say to that.

"You know, sir they look like little green Martians." Jack said cheerfully, as they finish walking down the ramp to head to the conference room when they started to hear a winding sound in the gate room. Jack has recognises the sound, this large grin started to grew across his face as he turn around to face it. The soldiers in the room all raise there guns to point at thing that was arriving. The thing was slowing appearing, it look like a big blue box, on the top had the writing of Police called Box.

"What the fuck?" Cameron shouted out alarmed.

"Good old Doctor." Jack muttered to himself.

The doors of the blue Police called box started to open a men came in blue pinstripe suit with brown tench coat on also wearing white sneakers on.

"Oh dear me, well I come in Peace." He said cheerfully with maniacal grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked

"Well I'm The Doctor and Hello Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor greeted.

**-TBC-**

**Sweet Chapter two is done, and the Doctor was arrived what will he do? In this story the Doctor hasn't have a new companion yet, as Martha has left him at end of season three. **

**Please vote should I make this slash and which pairing:**

**Doctor-Jack**

**Jack-Ianto**

**Doctor-Jack-Ianto**

**Doctor-Ianto**

**Jack-Gwen**

**Owen-Gwen**

**Jack-OC**

**Doctor-OC**

**Doctor-Rose-Jack**

**Doctor-Martha-Jack**

**Please give me some feed back on this story and what pairing would you like. Plus I also like to thank all the reviews and other people that read this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Everyone was staring at this so called Doctor except for Jack who just grim with of excitement and thinking things are going to be exciting.

"How so you two know each other?" Sam asked but Doctor and Jack just ignored her.

"Guess what Jackie Jack!! I have finally figured it out." Doctor said rather excitedly with this humongous smile on his face.

"What have you figure out?" Jack asked confused

"Well, my dear boy, to bring Rose back from the parallel world with out destroying the two worlds." Doctor stated enthusiastic

"Really!! That's fantastic." Jack said rather cheerfully as he bounded up the stairs to give the doctor a big hug. Everyone just stared at two grown men that was giving hugs and jumping around in excitement.

"Jack, that's the Doctor the number one enemy of Torchwood." Owen stated very loud with coldness in his voice.

"Oh, please Queen Victoria was so wrong earth so wouldn't be here if the Doctor hasn't saved it from different alien threat through the ages and we have been destroyed donkey years ago." Jack answered coldly

"Then Jack you are breaking the law." Owen stated coldly

"Wait minute boys, what do you mean this Doctor is Torchwood number one enemy?" Gwen asked

"When her royal highness Queen Victoria started Torchwood over a hundred years ago is because of this Doctor as he brought a werewolf to attack the Queen." Owen stated

"Well actually I save her from the werewolf and plus I think the royal family is a bunch of aliens, with low werewolf DNA." Doctor said thoughtfully

"What do you mean the royal family is an alien?" Daniel asked

"Well it's only a hunch but all the clues are pointing that way." Doctor said thoughtful

"Anyway, so how do you planning to bring Rose back?" Jack asked changing the topic quickly.

"Well it's rather brilliant on my genius if I say so myself." Doctor said

"So how are you going to do it?" Jack asked

"Well using a device a race called the ancients invented couple thousand of years ago, by hocking it up to my Tardis with the time vortex and the energy of that device will give me enough power to create a portal to the other world." Doctor stated while the team look astonish in their eyes.

"That's well brilliant." Jack said with admiration.

"What's a time vortex?" Sam asked curiously

"Um who are you?" Doctor inquired as he turns towards her way from Jack. "And where am I?"

"Well I'm Col. Samantha Carter, you at Stargate commend on Earth." She said

"Oh okay still didn't answer my question." Doctor said cheerfully

"You are in the year 2008, America on a secret base that travels to different planets via a Stargate." Jack answered for the doctor.

"Ah, brilliant." Doctor said "So Jack introduce me to you team and this Stargate team."

"Well my team from Torchwood are Tosh Sato, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper and Ianto Jones. Well Sg1 team is Col. Sam Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala and Major Cameron Mitchell." Jack introduces everyone.

"Just wait a minute!!" General Landry said he came into the gate room as he gaining everyone's attentions.

"Hello!!" Doctor said a he gave a little wave.

"General Landry, The Doctor he is an old friend of my." Jack said to him.

"Oh, Please Doctor please follows me and the rest of your team Jack and you to SG1." General Landry said with that every one followed him the conference room.

"What is with human putting bases under ground, you should learn appreciate your world and how wonderful it is." Doctor stated out for everyone to here.

"How did you know it's underground?" Cameron asked curiously

"Well the air smiles lot denser then normal and plus you just told me. And Mr Teal'c you are Jaffa who used work for Anubis" Doctor said rather cheekily.

"Yes, know all Jaffa are free from the guoald the false gods." Teal'c stated

"Good for you." Doctor said cheerfully "Who wants to follow an ugly bug any way who just wants destruction and power. And to believe they are gods. Even if my people thought they are gods they never interfere with the way of other race." He rambled on.

"Doc, you're rambling." Jack stated

"Right I do that." The Doctor agreed they have now reached the conference room.

"Doctor please takes a seat." General Landry offer to the Doctor in which he did take with Jack sitting next to him.

"So, Mr Doctor, what type of ancient devised you is looking for?" General Landry asked

"Oh I have already found it; I just came here to collect Jack for his help." Doctor said cheerfully

"So you need my military experts." Jack said thoughtfully. "What have you gotten you self in?" he asked

"Why do think I'm in trouble?" Doctor mock angrily, with fake hurt on his face.

"You have a damn ability of attacking trouble." Jack stated, with a damn big grin on his face.

"Oh you love it running for our life." Doctor said playfully

"Oh don't you know it and some how we always win." Jack added with all the others just stared at them amazed.

"Excuse me, how do you know each other?" Gwen asked

"Well fix his mistake and saved his life before getting blown up in World War 2." Doctor stated

"So you are really from the 40's?" Gwen asked

"Nope, so not my time." Jack answered

"Jack, have you tell them where you're from?" Doctor asked

"Nope, like the feeling of binning all mysterious." Jack stated cheekily

"Right, anyway so Jack, are you going to help me?" Doctor asked

"What's the plan?" Jack asked

"Well…... do you trust these people Jack?" Doctor asked, especially eyeing the torchwood team as he didn't fully trust them yet even Jack their boss.

"Well that's difficult, I'll only know the Stargate team less then two days but they seem they have a good heart in them and it does help they drop dead sexy and hot. Well my team do trust them and they are nothing like torchwood one I believe." Jack stated honestly

"Excuse, what is this ancient device and why do you need go in to this so called parallel world." General Landry asked forcefully

"Our best friend and lover are trapped in that world." Doctor said forceful, as he slam his hands on the desk.

"Doc, calm down, we'll find her don't worry." Jack said gently, as he rubs his hands on the back of the Doctor.

"I know." Doctor said quietly

"You can't just steal Jack from us." Gwen said

"Will return him, like last time." Doctor said cheerful

"What do you mean like last time?" Gwen asked

"Oh you haven't told them that you went travelling across the universe right to the end of it?' Doctor asked Jack

"Naw, they would understand they already think I'm weird." Jack answered back.

"Everyone, quiet!!" General Landry shouted losing his cool and temper.

"Yes." Everyone asked as they stared at General Landry.

"Now I have all of your attention, Doctor we must talk." He said

"Really do we?" Doctor asked

"Yes, we have read your file from torchwood yet there's not much information on you. Teal'c has told story of a legend of your race." Landry stated

"Really." Doctor didn't look impressed

"I thought destroyed all the files about Doctor." Jack muttered to the Doctor.

"It seems you didn't do a good job then." Doctor muttered back. "Anyway, my history of my race is private and it doesn't exist any more so you don't need to know and you not getting my race technologies." He said more loudly for everyone else to here.

"Your technologies might help us to defeat the Ori and their partner the Master." Mitchell said

"What do you mean the Master?" Doctor asked curiously

"It can't be him, Doctor he died." Jack said alarmed

"Jack theirs many ways to cheat deaths; he is after all a crazy evil genius." Doctor said

"But you burn his body." Jack said as he got up to start pacing.

"You know off this Master?" Sam asked

"Yes, but any way that so are you going to help me to bring Rose back?" Doctor asked Jack

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jack agreed "What the device you have to contact to the Tardis?"

"I need to use a Stargate." Doctor said, this where Daniel saw an opening of negations.

"You can use our Stargate if you help us defeat the Ori and this master that you know so damn well." Daniel offer,

"Just wait a minute Daniel." General Landry said

"So what's the deal?" Doctor ask

"So you mean if we allow you to use our Stargate, to this parallel world and you will help us and about this master." Mitchell asked

"Of course, you have my word." Doctor said

"We must discuss this in private, it seems you know Captain Harkness then you can show him around the base but do not leave this base." General Landry order

"Aye, Captain." Doctor and Jack said jokingly, as Jack lead Doctor out of the room with rest of the team following him around. Leaving SG1 and the general to discuss, what they are going to do and to deal with it.

"So General what are we going to do?" Mitchell asked

**-TBC-**

**Yay chapter three is done, please review. And Yes Rose is coming back and sorry about the long wait, I have bit side track lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update soon as possible when I have finished the next chapter. **

**So please tell me what you think and review is a good review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

"I believe Sir, which he could help us a lot in the war against the Ori but let him play with the Stargate that I don't know." Mitchell said as he lean back in his chair

"It seems his technology is very advanced then ours, it is basically seems like in the same league as the ancients." Sam observed out loud

"Thing is can we trust him?" General asked

"It seems that Captain Harkness trust him." Vala stated

"The things is how did he met this so called the Doctor and who do they know this master." Daniel asked

"Yes that is intriguing, but how is he going to open a portal to a parallel world without destroying the two worlds." Sam said before she started going in her scientific drabble. "The energy he must use to open a portal is like a super gate or multi nuclear bombs going off all at once. Where is he going to get that power?"

"Also, what is a time vortex?" Daniel asked

"There has been a rumour of the Time Lords." Teal'c started "They able use a power source that was so powerful that able them to travel the universe and that they create the worm whole."

"Oh shit." Mitchell swears out loud.

"So do we trust him and let him use our Stargate for an exchange to help us to defeat our enemies." The General asked again.

"I think we have nothing to lose, while that is my advice." Vala said

"I agree and we should trust them especially if Jack known's him." Daniel said

"Even then I don't trust the Captain anyway." Mitchell said

"You are just jealous that he's better looking then you are." Vala said teasingly

"It's not that, he holds to many secrets like the way he can't die." Mitchell said

"But other then that, I think he's trust worthy." Daniel said "Plus we all got our secerts."

"Then it s agreed that we trust him on guidelines them." General said

"Yes sir." They all agreed. Meanwhile in another part of the base was Jack showing Doctor around.

"So your Jacks team, I can see that he pick you all on your looks." Doctor said rather truthfully.

"Ah Doctor don't you trust me, picking them on their abilities and their confidential." Jack said in faked hurt in his voice and Doctor just look at him in that look that makes you feel like a little kid that got caught with hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh okay, fine I did. But I can't help they look hot." Jack said defensively with a pout on his face while his team just look at him amazed.

"Brilliant, they must have other qualities to make them hired them." Doctor said cheerfully.

"Of course, I'm not that shallow." Jack said

"SO which one are you sleeping with?' Doctor asked

"Why do you assume that he is sleeping with one of us?" Ianto asked

"Well he is Captain Jack Harkness the Casanova of Universe." Doctor said as it is the most simple thing in the universe.

"You known Doc, I may have decided to not to sleep with anyone." Jack said

"Yes jack when pigs might fly." Doctor said course every one to crack up laughing while Jack stands looking at his so called friends.

"Fine makes fun of me see if I care." Jack said faking hurt in his tone.

"OH jack, we didn't mean it." Gwen said as she starts to apologise.

"Naw, I'm just kidding." Jack said dismissive at the apologies.

"So where will I be staying?' Doctor asked

"I gather you can stay in my room." Jack gathered

"First you need to buy me a drink first oh and a rubber duck." Doctor said

"A rubber duck?" everyone asked confused

"While, I have to make you work for it I can't just give in easily." Doctor stated as they have found their way to the food court. Where SG 1 was wait for them at one of the table, as they gestured for them to join them. 

"Hello, helloooo!" Doctor greeted as he was rather hyper with enthusiasm while prolonging his 'o' longer them necessary. "Only the human race will stop have food and joke about while their enemy plans their end."

"Yes Doc, just take a seat." Jack silently orders the Doctor to sit down beside him where he sat.

"Doc likes to insult humans where he is frustrated or when he has nothing else to do." Jack stated for everyone else.

"I so do not!" Doctor muttered.

"Do too." Jack said

"Do not." Doctor shot back

"Do too for infinity." Jack said final, while the whole food court just stared at them amazed they were acting like little children.

"Aw damn you." Doctor shouted out while poking his tongue at him.

"Oh, do I miss this." Jack said laughing and large smile on his face.

"You know you both are acting like two little kids." Owen stated

"No we not!" The Doctor and Jack said together and they sick their tongue out to Owen.

"You know jack we haven't saw you act like a child before why is that?" Gwen asked

"Aw, well I haven't exactly felt like too." Jack simple answered

Just then SG1 has came walking thought the doors with the General Landry with resolved faces; they came walking towards the torchwood team and the Doctor.

"General Landry, so what is your decision?" Jack asked as he looks at the Doctor.

"We have decided to help you on a few conditions." General Landry said

"What are your conditions?" Doctor asked

"That you must help us defeat the Ori and this so called Master that you seem has a history with." General Landry stated.

"You have yours a deal but I won't help you kill, will do defences like shields." Doctor said

"Right then, so where about will you be staying." The General asked

"Right I'll stay with Jack then I gather you won't let me stay in my space ship." Doctor said "So is that alright with you Jack?"

"Of course, I new you want me in bed." Jack said with a large smile on his face.

"Buy me a drink first." Doctor simply answered.

"You mean you are actually making me work for it." Jack said

"Yep." Doctor simply answered while the rest look on.

"You mean you haven't had sex?" Owen asked amazed

"I don't sleep with everyone I know, thank you." Jack said "But I wish I did." He said as an after thought.

"Right, now that is agreed, Carter here will show you to her research centre." Colonel Landry said

"Fantastic!" Doctor said cheerfully, with that jack and Doctor walked out of the door leaving every one else behind.

"Tealc please contact Jaffa council an see what they now about this so called doctor and Sam contact your father and find information about him as well." Landry said

"As you wish." Tealc simply answered

"Yes sir." Sam agreed

"Sir, I will bring up all the information that torchwood has and the unit as well." Tosh said, she and rest of the torchwood team agreed to help them. With that they all went their separated ways to gather information on the Doctor behind Jacks and The Doctors back but they didn't know that they have all ready figures out they will searching about their history.

"I wonder how much information they will gather about us." Jack asked as they have reach his room.

"Not much other that I pop up nearly everywhere." Doctor simply answered

"But how have you been?" Jack asked now they are in private.

"Oh you know me, I'm rather brilliant." Doctor answered cheerfully "How about my boy?"

"I'm always alright, but it takes time to get over the year that wasn't?" he answered rather honestly.

"Oh." He said with a little a bit of show of guilty in his voice as he rubs the back of his head in nervous. "Um well, sorry about that."

"Right, anyway so how long was it for you it only been a month for me." Jack said

"A little bit longer for me it has been nearly a year for me." Doctor simply answered. With that they walked into Jacks room. "A bit boring and dull."

"Only moved in two days ago." Jack simply answered

"It already a mess."

"Well least I'm comfortable."

"Everything with it has a sexual innuendo doesn't it?"

"Not all the time." Jack said with a big smile on his face, as he grabs The Doctor into his welcome kiss that haven't had yet. The doctor returns the kiss back with enthusiasm and ego they slow pulled back with both out of breath.

**-TBC-**

**Sorry about the long wait to update but I had trouble how to do this chapter. I think this chapter is rubbish but necessary for the plot of this story. I not that good at romance but it will be a Doctor/Jack/Rose romance story with a little a bit of Jack/Ianto. So please review tell what you think either good or bad I really don't mind either way. **


End file.
